New Motions
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: He didn't know what to think when Adam brought up the subject. Does he refuse? Does he agree? He didn't want to hurt Adam's feelings by saying no, yet he didn't want to say yes as he could hurt himself as a result too.


Oh look, shitty 'n weird handjobs (bonus lingerie woop woop) because Anon requested something sweet and smut (It ain't actually sweet just smut woops). I'm making an exception for this because it's Skytato and they didn't specify what smut so here handjobs.

[[EDIT]] Apologies to anyone who tried to read it, I don't actually know what happened but it came up with random crap and so, I'm re-uploading it. Here, it should be okay now so take it and do what you want with it.

He didn't know what to think when Adam brought up the subject. Does he refuse? Does he agree? He didn't want to hurt Adam's feelings by saying no, yet he didn't want to say yes as he could hurt himself as a result too. Tyler had mulled over it for a few days, frustrated at himself for seeing reasons why he shouldn't. To be completely honest, he had already made his decision, but his mind was dead set on changing his decision.  
That's basically what brought him here.

Standing in a cold, hotel, bathroom with too bright lights and a smudged mirror. There was also an awful smell within the depths of the room, but Tyler didn't exactly want to find out what it was. At least the main part of the hotel room was clean. He was surprised, to say the least, when Adam actually pitched the idea to him while at a convention, but he wasn't complaining.

Picking at the clothing that adorned his pale skin, Tyler took a deep breath and walked out of the door. The other brunet was on his phone, laying on the bed, and hadn't noticed his presence yet. "Oh Adam.~" He whispered, putting in the most seductive voice he could, biting his lip, to add to the show, once said male looked up. Adam's eyes widened slightly, sitting up and his phone forgotten on the nightstand.

Tyler chuckled, swaying his hips while making a slow pace to the bed. "You like it?" Adam nodded, grasping Tyler's hips once he was close enough and kissed the bare stomach. "Mmm...I thought you would," Tyler gripped the others shoulders, pulling away once he started to tug at the lacy underwear. "Tsk, tsk. You gotta wait for that, Adam." When he started to whine, Tyler straddled his lap and traced his thumb along Adam's lips.

Candy red apple took the place where pale skin was, a corset with blacking lining tightened across his torso. It was an understatement to say that it was a pain in the ass for Tyler to get it on, without Adam's help. Panties of the same colour of the corset was also worn, a hard cock straining behind the lacy fabric. The final thing to the piece was thigh highs. He didn't really want to wear thigh highs, but when he felt the softness of the materiel, he couldn't resist.

The Canadian leaned down, hovering just above Adam's lips before pulling back and smirking at the panting man. "You want to fuck me, Adam? Or would you rather me suck you off? Or maybe...maybe I won't let you get off at all. Just leave you laying there, begging for any type of release you can get. Hm? Does that sound good?" Tyler didn't know if the other saw, but he was just full of embarrassment right then. He felt his face burning red and he was sure he stuttered more than once in that little speech, but judging by Adam's tightened grasp on his hips, the latter didn't seem to notice.

Licking his lips, the Canadian leant down once more and licked at the other lips, immediately being invited in for a full kiss. Tyler tilted his head, nipping at Adam's bottom lip and tugging on it lightly. It was a few more kisses before he slid down the taller's body, down to the carpet and pulled on Adam's jeans. Once the jeans were out of the way, Tyler pulled his underwear down to his knees and blew gently on the others cock.

Tracing the pulsing flesh, he lightly pushed on the head, dipping the tip of his thumb into the slit and smirking once more when he heard Adam's quiet moan. He formed his hand into a fist around his cock and dragged it slowly down to the base. Bring his fist back up, repeat. "Feels good, huh?" Glancing up once he heard Adam's moans increase, pushing his hair back when it got into his eyes.

Tyler made sure he was looking down at him when he leaned down and licked across the head with the tip of his tongue. Their eye contact was lost as the other let out a load moan, hand tightening on the edge of the bed and his legs twitching when he bucked his hips slightly. The Canadian pulled off and licked the head again, before licking his lips and going back to stroking Adam.

Tyler was surprised when he found out that the American was loud, but even the softest touch made him let out a moan. The hard cock in his hand twitched and hips jerked up for more, a sign that Adam was nearing his end. He sped up his movements, twirling his thumb around the base which he learnt was a soft spot on the brunet. It wasn't long before Adam's breath hitched and hips bucked, knuckles turning white as he spilled over the pale brunet's hand.

Bringing the covered hand up to his mouth, Tyler purred at the taste of the other, cleaning the softening cock and slipping back into Adam's bare lap. Hearing the soft pants, he tilted the brunet's chin up, bringing him for another kiss. Adam moaned again at the taste of himself in the others mouth, pulling away to untie the corset and set it on the floor.  
"Oh, you think we're finished? Too bad, we were just getting started." He said, when he heard Adam's trying to stifle a yawn. The Americans eyes widened when he was pulled into a much harder kiss, pushed back on the bed and crawled over.


End file.
